Fear is Desire
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Yuuya seringkali hilang kendali saat ingatan Yuuto dan ketidakinginannya membuat kegelapan muncul di dalam dirinya. Dan keberadaan Yuuto dan Bayangan Hitam membuat Yuuya bimbang apakah benar ini keinginan Yuuto atau bukan? Yuuya percaya Yuuto tak akan seperti itu. Tapi..., bagaimana jika... ini adalah keinginan Yuuto...?


**Type : YGO ARC-V**

 **Genre : AU, Suspence, Psychology, PWP (Plot What Plot), Thriller.**

 **Rated : R / T**

 **Character :**

 **Yuuya Sakaki & Yuuto (DarkSide / Psycho)**

 **Inspiration : Episode 47 Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD amburadul, kaku, AU (perubahan pada cerita) & Non-Canon (Sifat Yuuya & Yuuto).**

 **Other : If you wanna change this story to English, please for message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

 **Summary :**

 **Yuuya seringkali hilang kendali saat ingatan Yuuto dan ketidakinginannya membuat kegelapan muncul di dalam dirinya. Dan keberadaan Yuuto dan Bayangan Hitam membuat Yuuya bimbang apakah benar ini keinginan Yuuto atau bukan? Yuuya percaya Yuuto tak akan seperti itu. Tapi..., bagaimana jika... ini adalah keinginan Yuuto...?**

* * *

 **xXx Fear is Desire xXx**

 **-Yuuya's POV-**

 **~Malam hari di** _ **Jungle Area**_

Aku merenung sendiri di kegelapan malam yang gelap dan dingin. Semua sahabatku meninggalkanku untuk merajut mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Merenung? Apa yang kurenungkan?

Beberapa kejadian yang lalu, saat aku ber- _duel_ dengan Kachidoki, aku tak ingat apapun tentang _duel_ itu. Yang kutahu, Kachidoki begitu membenciku dan semua tatapan penonton seolah tidak menyukaiku maupun takut terhadapku.

Saat bersama Dennis pun, sesuatu yang sakit muncul di dalam diriku, tapi berkat Dennis, perasaan itu pun tak kurasakan lagi.

Tapi, saat aku melihat _Duelist_ dari _Academia_... mengurung _Knight of Duel_ di dalam kartu... aku melihat kejadian yang sama di dalam ingatanku! Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di sini!

Gongenzaka juga mengatakan bahwa aku mengalahkan _Duelist Academia_ hanya dengan _XYZ Summoning Dragon_. -Mengambil kartu _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_ dan menatapnya-

Aku juga ingat ucapan Mieru bahwa di dalam diriku terdapat dua jiwa. Satu lagi adalah diriku, yang satu lagi adalah Yuuto.

Benarkah itu kau, Yuuto? Ingatan tentang orang-orang dari _Heartland_ yang dikurung di dalam kartu juga pasti dari dirimu, 'kan? Kemarahan, kesedihan, dan dendam yang membawaku ke dalam kegelapan. Ya, aku pun merasakannya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Bayangan Hitam yang hidup dan berusaha menguasaiku dan Yuuto? Aku tak bisa memikirkannya.

Aku hanya percaya pada ucapan Yuuto yang memesanku untuk membuat orang tersenyum bahagia dengan kekuatanku! Aku percaya Yuuto!

Tapi, bagaimana jika Yuuto sudah... Ah! Lupakan! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!

Perlahan aku tertidur dan ikut merajut mimpi.

* * *

 _ **Yuuya's Dream**_

 **-Normal POV-**

"...Ya..."

"...Yuuya..." sebuah suara yang berusaha membangunkan Yuuya.

Yuuya pun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang gelap dan tak berpijak. "Ini... mimpi kah...?" pikirnya di dalam hati.

"Yuuya..." suara itu sekali lagi memanggil _Duelist_ berambut merah dan hijau bak tomat.

"Siapa di sana!? Yuuto kah!?" balas Yuuya dengan yakin bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Yuuto.

Perlahan, muncul seseorang yang telah lama dinyatakan menghilang ternyata tinggal di dalam diri Yuuya, yaitu Yuuto.

"Yuuya." panggil Yuuto kepada dirinya yang berbeda dimensi. Memiliki rambut yang sangat berbeda dari Yuuya. Berwarna indigo dan violet yang dimilikinya. Wujud itu tersenyum hangat seperti sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan Yuuya dulu.

"Yuuto! Syukurlah!" ucap senang Yuuya sembari memeluk dirinya yang lain. Yuuto pun hanya tetap tersenyum hangat tak membalas apapun.

"Aku tahu suara itu adalah kau, Yuuto!" ucap Yuuya dan perlahan melepas pelukannya. Yuuto tetap memasang senyum hangatnya dan semakin membuat Yuuya tenang.

"Ternyata ucapan Mieru benar! Ada dua jiwa di dalam diriku! Seorang lagi aku, dan seorang lagi adalah dirimu! Sungguh! Aku tidak menyangka dan sekarang bingung harus bilang apa!" ucap Yuuya dengan terus meluapkan rasa senangnya tanpa henti, sedangkan Yuuto tetap sama, hanya tersenyum hangat.

Perlahan, wajah sumringah Yuuya berubah menjadi serius. "Yuuto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.". Yuuya terdiam sejenak. "Saat aku melihat tiga _Knight of Duels_ dikurung di dalam kartu, aku... melihat begitu banyak orang-orang _Heartland, XYZ no Jiken_... dikurung oleh para _Duelist_ dari _Academia_... Ketakutan, kesedihan, kemarahan dan dendam yang ada padamu... muncul diingatanku dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Benarkah itu darimu?" tanya Yuuya. Kini Yuuto mengangguk perlahan dan menampakkan senyum kesedihannya.

"Lalu, aku sering merasa tak sadar dan Mieru pun mengatakan padaku bahwa ada Bayangan Hitam yang perlahan menguasai diri kita berdua." ucap Yuuya terhenti dan langsung memeluk kembarannya itu. "Aku yakin dan percaya padamu! Kau ingin melihat semua orang bahagia, 'kan? Aku tahu kegelapan itu tak akan menguasai kita! Kita bisa melakukannya!" ucap yakin Yuuya pada Yuuto.

"...Bagaimana kalau kegelapan ini memang dariku...?" ucap kembarannya.

Yuuya terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?". Yuuya ingin melepaskan pelukannya tapi sebuah cengkraman tetap membuat Yuuya tak bisa lepas dari pelukannya. "Yu-Yuuto?! Ada apa?! Lepaskan!" ucap panik Yuuya saat mengetahui kembarannya berubah tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku bersyukur kemarahanku, kesedihanku, dan dendamku mengalir padamu. Dan, kegelapan yang dikatakan sahabatmu... memang ada di dalam diriku..." ucap Yuuto dan perlahan seringai mengerikan muncul di sudut bibir. Wajah pun yang hangat perlahan begitu dingin seperti seorang _Grim Reaper_ yang ingin mengambil nyawa Yuuya.

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin kegelapan sudah..." ucap tak percaya Yuuya yang kini hal yang tak ia inginkan pun terjadi. Kegelapan... telah menguasai diri Yuuto sendiri. Yuuya langsung melepaskan diri dari Yuuto dan menjauh.

"Yuuto! Sadarlah! Bukankah kau pernah berjanji tak akan berbuat seperti itu? Bahkan, kau berjanji pada Yuzu ka-"

"Aku memang berjanji tapi..." -perlahan separuh wajah Yuuto tertutup kegelapan dan menyeringai iblis- "Tak ada salahnya menerima kegelapan.".

"Kau... Yuuto! Yuzu sangat mempercayaimu! Tak seha-".

Wajah Yuuto berubah lebih serius. "Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa Yuzu kini terancam akan dibawa oleh seseorang yang bukan teman kita!" bentak Yuuto.

"Yuzu? Terancam...?" ucap Yuuya yang kini tak lagi melawan Yuuto. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Yuzu, sahabatnya.

"Tak hanya Yuzu. Sahabatmu dan para _Duelist Miami Champions_ pun akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan _Knight of Duels_! Apa kau tetap berpikir mereka akan baik-baik saja!?" tambah Yuuto.

"Yuzu...? Semuanya...? Tidak mungkin..." ucap Yuuya kini dia terduduk lemah.

Yuuto pun tersenyum menang dan perlahan mendekati Yuuya. Disaat yang sama, muncul lilitan kegelapan dari bawah Yuuya dan mengikat tubuh Yuuya.

"Kh...! Apa ini...!?" ucap Yuuya panik.

"Jangan takut, Yuuya. Kau hanya menerima kegelapan ini dan bergabung denganku." ucap Yuuto saat berhenti di hadapan Yuuya.

Perlahan, kegelapan menutupi tubuh Yuuya, begitu juga Yuuto.

"Yuuto..." ucap Yuuya yang kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kita akan bersama-sama menyelamatkan Yuzu dan yang lainnya." -Yuuto sembari kedua tangan mengarah ke leher Yuuya- "Membunuh _Duelist Academia_..." -mencekik leher Yuuya- "Dan menghancurkan mereka...".

Perlahan asap kegelapan muncul dari diri Yuuto dan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Aahk! Yuuto!" pekik sakit Yuuya saat lehernya dicekik kuat.

"Terimalah kegelapan ini! DAN HANCURKAN _HYUGO NO JIKEN_! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Teriakan Yuuya dan tawa Yuuto pun menggema di dalam mimpi Yuuya dan bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya mereka dan bersatunya mereka di dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 **~Pagi di** _ **Jungle Area**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" sebuah teriakan dari Yuuya membuat sahabatnya kaget dan segera menghampiri Yuuya.

"Yuuya!" teriak Gongenzaka saat mendapati sahabatnya berteriak kesakitan dan kedua tangannya mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Yuuya-kun!" teriak Mitchie

" _Darling_!?" teriak Mieru yang menyebut Yuuya dengan sebutan ' _Darling_ '.

"Haah!?" Yuuya pun sadar dari mimpinya dan segera bangun.

* * *

 **-Yuuya's POV-**

Aku terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati keempat sahabatku mengerumuniku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tak apa, Yuuya?" tanya khawatir Gongenzaka.

"Ya... tak apa." jawabku.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Mitchie.

"Ya sepertinya begitu... Tapi, itu hanya bunga tidur kok. Ahaha~" ucapku yang tiba-tiba sebuah suara alarm dari perutku yang sedari tadi keroncongan karena lapar.

"Ahaha! Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya~" ucap Mitchie.

"Aku akan memancing ikan~" ucap Teppei.

"Aku dan Mieru akan mencari kayu bakar." ucap Gongenzaka.

"Eh!? Seharusnya aku menjaga _Darling_!?" protes Mieru.

"Tak apa. Bantulah Gongenzaka. Lagipula, dekat sini." ucapku agar Mieru mau membantu Gongenzaka.

"Baiklah..." terima Mieru dengan lemas.

"Kalau tidak ada asupan, kau bisa terbunuh karena kelaparan lho." canda Mitchie. Aku hanya tertawa kering. Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkanku untuk mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Terbunuh... kah...?" tanyaku lirih mengingat ucapan Mitchie. Aku menyentuh leher belakangku dan kurasakan sebuah goresan. Saat aku menarik tanganku, sebuah noda hitam-keunguan menempel di jariku dan perlahan noda itu masuk ke dalam celah kulitku.

"Kegelapan... sudah kuterima ya...?" tanyaku dan perlahan seringai iblis muncul di sudut bibirku dan kekehan mengerikan keluar bebas dari tenggorokanku.

"Aa... Yuuto... Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama... menghancurkan Academia dan Hyugo no Jiken. Dan membawa senyum untuk mereka seperti yang kita inginkan, bukan? Heh! Hehehehe!".

Ternyata menyenangkan juga... memiliki kegelapan untuk menjadi kuat~

Kesenangan baru akan dimulai~ Ehehe~

 **~The End~**

* * *

" _XYZ no Jiken"_ , artinya Dimensi XYZ

" _Hyugo no Jiken"_ , artinya Dimensi Fusion


End file.
